fafffandomcom-20200214-history
Trevor Dillinger
Trevor Dillinger is a quarterback for the Downriver Waves. Biography Born from Edmonton, Alberta Canada, Trevor Dillinger lived all his young bovine live into a hard working Farming family. As usual it goes, Trevor soon begun help around the farm at a young age, as all this hard work made Trevor into a young and strong bovine. Soon in his teenage years, he would try out many sports, such as soccer, Baseball, Hockey, Dillinger wanted to experiment on them all. But he would eventually fall back into the sports of Football where he truly started to shine straight into High School. His already imposing big frame and athletic physic gave him a good advantage on the field, As he soon found his affinity for the position of Quarterback. His arm strength was uncanny, as his cannon of a arm was well impressive at his age as he was able to throw bombs halfway across the field for massive yardage. His ability to remain on his feet with his frame allowed himself to stay free enough to be able to pick his spots and throw good passes, never wasting his opportunities. That was also a nice trait from Trevor, as he was quite the smart bovine. A student of the game, he always took good care of reading his playbooks and listen to his coach as he would adapt to any situation. Which was rather particular coming from his background, but Trevor still had love for his hard working roots and had a passion for nature and farm work. As he took his commitment to his play, he was able to allow his high school to win several regional titles in his tenure as starting quarterback and soon enough he earned a scholarship at the Calgary Technical Institute in Calgary , Alberta, Canada. Trevor went in to study in Agriculture Development, wanting to find new ways to help farming to get better for the farmers and easier for them too. A brilliant mind in classes as well as on the field, he soon took the starting QB job on his second year in CTI, and the rest was history. As any great future UFFL star, Trevor rewrote the record book at CTI, as well have taken the Western conference of the CFIS by storm, as CTI would remain within the top 5 of the best teams of the Nation. CTI establishment themselves as a team that could aspire for a Duvanier Cup, and also finally take down the Quebecer Powerhouse that was UAL, Université Animalière Laval. Who was always one of the nation favorites on winning it all. After a couple of bad breaks during the playoffs. Trevor's chance finally came in his senor year, which he has established the CFIS all-time total yards Record by a QB nationwide, as all of earning several accolades during the season, ultimately being named offensive player of the year in the CFIS and Being of the First all Star team in the CFIS on his senior and shattered every records in the Ontario division for the QB spot. It eventually came to that final Clash between Calgary and UAL in Toronto for the 2017 Duvanier cup. Trevor was playing at is best, as they where winning over UAL for most of the game, but ultimately defensive mistakes and timely errors cost CTI the Duvanier cup as UAL edges them out at the end 31-29. Dillinger was indeed disappointed by the results, but with a well decorated college career, it evident that Dillinger is set in to be a high prospect for the UFFL Draft. Interview How does your quarterback stay well-conditioned? What do they do to avoid injury? What would they say if they got injured? It's part of the job I guess, I will work even harder to catch up and get back to the shape I was in before I got hurt, and learn better ways so it won't happen again, y'know? Where is your Quarterback player's favorite vacation spot? The Calgary Stampede is nothing more sweeter of a place ta kick back and enjoy the show. Its part of Canadian history and I am proud to help provide to the event. Football players sign contracts with teams to get paid millions of dollars. When your player is signed to a team, are they going to care more about security (staying on a team longer) or money (earning the big $$$) in their contract offer? Money's not a big deal, but I wanna give back to my folks thought for all they did for me, and also invest in creating new farm tool and structure to help farming life ta be more easier and more affordable for everyone. What is your player doing in the off-season to improve their chances of being drafted higher? Working on the farm is well enough for him to keep in shape, but also watch some tapes and work on his mechanics to be a even better strong QB for every teams interested. Contract Info Statistics Individual Win-Loss Record Total Record: 0-0 Playoffs: - Category:2017 draftees Category:Quarterbacks Category:Cattle Category:Bovines Category:Downriver